Fairyformers Taken
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Nirvana is defeated, the world is safe. Jack thought he'd be able to recover on Earth in peace. But when he receives an emergency message from Lucy, he and arcee journey to Earthland to find magnolia and everyone in it gone. What happened to them? Jack and Arcee journey to a world called Edolas to get answers. will they succeed? or will they parish? Find out in Fairyformers Taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, time to start Fairyformers Taken. the Third part of the Fairyformers stories. Last time Jack the the guild alliance defeated Brain and the Oracion Seis, and saved the world from nirvana, Jack was injured and was taken back to Earth to heal, He thought that he wouldn't see his friends again until school ended, he was wrong. Everyone is taken, and jack must face his toughest opponent yet if he even has the slightest hope of getting any of them back.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since I was brought back to Earth to heal after his encounter with Nirvana, and he was bored out of his mind. He managed to keep his magic sharp whenever he went to base but his mom forbade him from anything strenuous, I'd talked to Lucy and Erza some. Natsu and Gray were still fighting, it seemed that Gajeel had begun to accept the guild more, and everyone was still as crazy as ever. currently I was in the middle of a test with my least favorite teacher Mr. G, the one who for some reason was out to get me.

I Finished my test and handed it to him and went back to my desk to wait for class to end, when suddenly my communicator started to vibrate, knowing I'd get detention if I answered it, I converted it to a text so I could see who was contacting me. It was lucy, and she had an urgent message for me. all it read was "NEED HELP! EVERYONE GONE! CITY DESTROYED!"

I knew I had to get there fast so I stood up to leave when Mr. G noticed me.

"Mr. Darby please take your seat." he said "Class hasn't ended yet."

"Sorry just got a text from my mom." I said "Something important just came up and I need to leave now."

"I don't care what your reason is Mr. Darby." He answered "If you leave this class before the period ends you will receive a zero and get detention."

"Fine!" I said "I don't care!"

"What?!" He said shocked apparently he thought that I would sit down again.

"You heard me." I said "My family is more important than this stupid test or this dumb class. I don't know what your problem is with me and I don't care, i'm not afraid of your threats, you want to give me detention because I have to leave to help my family? Maybe I should report you to the principle. I don't think he'd appreciate your treatment of me."

"Fine leave." Mr. G said with a scowl "but you will receive detention for two weeks for leaving and insulting me. Also I will call your mother" He said taking out his phone.

"FINE!" I said "I don't have time for this crap!" With that I ran out leaving the entire class in silence.

I ran outside and called the base, "Ratchet lock on to my coordinates, I need a bridge and I need it now!"

"Jack what's wrong?" I heard Optimus say

"I received a message from Lucy." I explained "She says the city's been destroyed and everyone was taken."

"Right locking on now." Ratchet said as the groundbridge opened and I ran through.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I explained about the message and why I had to go, but since I hadn't recovered all my magic yet, I couldn't open the portal, So ratchet had to calibrate the groundbridge, it would open a portal, and my magic would transform it so I could pass through, but he needed time and it was driving me crazy!

Just then my mom's car pulled in, she had Raph and Miko with her.

"Jackson Robert Heartfilia Darby!" She said "why did you say those thing to your teacher and run out of class? Calling the test and his class a waste of time? What were you thinking?"

"Mom Let me explain." I said.

"No." she said "I don't know where you plan on going but you aren't going anywhere. you are grounded!"

"MOM!" I yelled "Listen. I received a message from Lucy."

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." I said "She's not answering. But whatever it is its bad. According to the message, the entire city of Magnolia has been destroyed and everyone has vanished. Lucy survived thanks to her clock spirit horologium."

"Jack I'm sorry." June said

"Its okay mom you didn't know." I said

"Jack it's ready." Ratchet said opening the groundbridge. I used my magic to transform it into a portal to Earthland.

"Jack i'm coming with you." Arcee said

"Cool." I said "I was hoping you would."

"Can I come?" Miko asked

"No." I said. "Ans just incase you think about trying to follow. Bulkhead grab her!"

With that Bulkhead grabbed Miko and held her in the air

"Hey! Bulk put me down!" She said "No fair jack!"

"Sorry can't have you coming it's too dangerous." I said "I'll be back as soon as I can everyone."

"Jack be careful." june said.

"I will mom." I said and with that Arcee and I stepped through the portal and out where fairy tail should have been, but there was nothing.

"No." I said "this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry jack." arcee said.

"What happened?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Who did this?"

"The people of Edolas." Said a voice from behind me.

Turning around I saw that it was mystogan, a fairy tail wizard.

"mystogan." I said "You know what happened?"

"Yes." he said "the city of Magnolia was taken by the people of another world called Edolas."

"where's lucy?" I said "Was she taken to?"

"No." He said "But I sent her to Edolas to rescue everyone."

"WHAT!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar and lifting him into the air. "YOU LET HER GO ALONE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"She asked me to send her alone." Mystogan said "If I had gone with her there'd be no way to send you."

Realising what he said I put him down. "Sorry its just why would the people of Edolas do this?"

"the magic in their world is running out." Mystogan explained "To replenish it they stole everyone here and converted them into a giant lacrima."

"What?" arcee said

"You need to travel there and help Lucy save everyone." Mystogan said taking out a bottle full of pink pills. "You need to take one of these, its the only way to use your magic there."

"Jack are you sure we can trust him?" Arcee asked

"Yes. Cee." I said we can. I trust everyone in Fairy Tail."

"One more thing before you leave." Mystogan said.

"What?" I asked.

"your friend will attract too much attention." Mystogan said "you have two options. have her stay here or shrink her so she can go with you. Which will you choose?"

"The answer is obvious." I said "If it's okay with you arcee, I'll shrink you to human size."

"If it means traveling to that world to help the guild." Arcee said "Fine by me."

"Right!" I said gathering up my magical energy, I made a bubble appear around Arcee that got smaller and smaller until it was just shorter than me. when she emerged from it Arcee was the same height as Miko.

"This feels weird." Arcee said. "But I'll manage. Lets go!"

"Alright now listen." Mystogan said "Everyone is being held in a giant lacrima in Edolas, you must find lucy, and help her destroy it, if you do everyone will be okay and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Lets do this." I said

"Good luck." Mystogan said pointing one of his staffs at us and making a sign with his hand. The next thing we knew a portal opened up over heads. Growing wings like Happy and Carla, I picked up arcee and headed towards it. We were surrounded by blinding light, suddenly we were in Edolas, a world much different from Earthland, floating islands were everywhere. I wished we had time to sightsee but we needed to focus on finding Lucy. And so we set off through the skies to do just that.

**That brings the first chapter of Fairyformers Taken to an end, What will happen next? Will Jack and Arcee find Lucy? Will they save everyone? Or will they fail and lose everything? Find out When Fariyformers Taken Continues.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers time for the next chapter of Fairyformers Taken, Jack and arcee have entered Edolas and are searching for Lucy. Will the two find **

**them? or will their search be completely pointless? Find out.**

**Chapter 2**

"Jack." Arcee said from in his arms. "We need to land, we'll attract too much attention."

"Your right Cee, I'll land in that forest there." I said heading towards one of the floating islands.

As they landed arcee could tell just how worried jack was. "Jack it will be okay, lucy's tough besides she's got her spirits, and they wouldn't let anything happen

to her."

"Your right Cee its just what if she came here before Mystogan gave her that pill thing?" I asked.

"Why don't you call her on the communicator and ask?" Arcee asked him

"Cee you are a genius!" I said pulling out the communicator. "Lucy come in do you read?" He asked

"Jack?" Her voice answered "Your here to?"

"Of course I am." Jack said "I got your message and came as soon as I could. Stay where you are, I'll use the tracking device in it to find you."

"How about we meet halfway?" Lucy suggested.

"Fine But I'll probably meet up with you before then." I said "To activate the tracking device just press the button that looks like a globe."

"Okay." Lucy said "The screen lit up and I see a red dot is that you?"

"Yes." I said, "Just follow the directions it gives you and we'll meet up before long."

With that Jack activated the tracking device on his communicator and saw that Lucy was on the same island just outside of a town.

"Lucy change of plans." I said

"What?" Lucy asked

"Get to the town on the map and wait for me there." Jack said. "Your closer to the town than me so it might take me a few hours on foot. Mystogan said I

shouldn't use my magic unless I have to."

"Right see you then." Lucy answered.

"Come on Cee lets go." I said starting to move.

After a while arcee said what was on her mind "Jack you seem distant. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not trying to be distant Cee its just." I said

"Just what jack?" Arcee asked concerned.

"Its just." I said "Look Cee everyone in the guild except for me and Lucy have been turned into lacrima, how are you, me, and her supposed to save everyone? I

mean we're tough but I don't think we're strong enough to take on an entire kingdom."

"We'll find a way jack." Arcee said placing her hand on his shoulder "We always do."

"Right." I said quickly picking her up

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked

"Using Magic I learned from Jet." I said "Speed magic, we'll be able to travel farther much faster."

"Right." arcee said holding on tight, as I took off running faster than even Jet, it only took five minutes to reach the town. They couldn't use any more magic so

they began searching for lusy, they found her a few minutes after they entered the town. And she was in trouble. She was being grabbed by people who judging

from the way they were dressed were guards of some kind.

"LUCY!" I yelled running to her aid

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I shouted punching the guard in the face.

"Jack!" Lucy said excitedly drawing scorpio's key "Open. Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Wicked!" Scorpio said when he appeared and shouted "SAND BUSTER!" shooting sand from the end of his tail.

At the same time I yelled out "LIGHTING PISTOL" Making guns made of lightning appear in my hands and firing taser shots at the soldiers. With them defeated

Lucy and I hugged each other and both started talking at the same time nothing could be understood and it would have continued if arcee hadn't jumped in.

"Guys stop!" She said "You can't understand anything the other is saying!"

"Arcee?" Lucy asked dumbfounded "Is that you? How'd you get so small?"

"Jack cast a spell on me that caused me to shrink." Arcee explained.

"JACK! LUCY! ARCEE!" We heard a familiar voice yell.

Turning around we saw Wendy, Natsu Happy and Lucy?!

"Wait!" Lucy said "That's me!"

"How?" I said "Who?"

But the other Lucy wasn't listening to any of us, she just stared at me shaking, with hate in her eyes and then she did something that shocked everyone, she

punched me in the face. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting that and I fell on the ground, lucy then proceeded to kick me in the stomach.

"COME TO CAPTURE US NOW JACK?!" She yelled.

"Scary lucy wait!" Natsu said "This is our jack not you jack."

"What?" I asked confused rubbing my face.

"Sorry you just look like my brother." E Lucy said embarrassed

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing the me of this world isn't so nice is he?" I asked as Arcee helped me up.

"No he isn't" E Lucy said, "He works personally with Erza to hunt down and kill every wizard."

"You mean here I'm the bad guy?" I said

"Yes." E Lucy said "You and Erza are the kings two strongest enforcers."

"I hunt wizards?" I asked.

"Jack thats not you." Lucy said

"She's right Jack." arcee said "Everything here is backwards."

"I know its jut. How could I do this?" I said shaking. "The Edolas me had better hope he doesn't meet me. Cause if he does I'm gonna make him pay for hunting

Fairy Tail."

"But first we need to rescue everyone." Natus said

"Right but where do we go?" I asked "Look let's find a place to spend the night and make a plan of what to do."

"Alright." Lucy said "Lets go."

And thats what we did, we found a small hotel and we started to discuss what our plan was to get everyone back.

After a bit comedic fun, we all sat down at the table in the hotel and discussed what happened to everyone.

"Jack how did you find out about all this?" Charla asked "You were still on earth."

"I gave lucy and erza a communicator of sorts." I said holding mine up "Incase they wanted to talk or needed help. I got a message from Lucy saying that the

town was destroyed and everyone was gone, so me and arcee here rushed over as fast as possible, when we got there everything was gone, we met mystogan

who gave me this weird pill thing. I then shrunk arcee and we flew into the portal to Edolas, then we set off to find lucy and ended up finding all of you as well."

"Wait what do you mean "on earth?" E Lucy asked "I thought the world you're from is "Earthland"

"Yes and no." I said "You see when I was seven, my family went on a trip to a famous beach, while there a strange rainbow mist rolled in, I was investigating it

and suddenly, I was transported to another world, and I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. It was like my mind had been wiped clean."

"Wow." E Lucy said

"Fortunately I was found by a kind women named June Darby." I continued "She raised me as her son for nine years, one day there was an accident with the

groundbridge and I ended up in earthland."

"Groundbridge?" E Lucy asked "What's that?"

"We use it to travel to any point on earth in seconds." Arcee explained.

"Wow thats some powerful magic." E Lucy said.

"Actually Lucy." I said "On earth magic doesn't exist."

"Really?" E Lucy asked looking surprised.

"Yep." I said "On earth Magic is the stuff of legends, and fairytales. If there was magic on earth, its been gone for centuries."

"So what exactly are you?" E Lucy asked pointing at Arcee.

"I am an autobot." Arcee said. "An autonomous robotic organism from the planet cybertron. One day Jack got in between me and two decepticons and he got

involved in our war."

"War?" E Lucy asked.

"The decepticons are enemies of all autobots, when Cybertron became inhospitable, some decepticons went to earth to conquer it, but other autobots and

myself went to earth to protect it. We've been humanities guardians ever since."

"Um lucy." I asked

"what?" She answered.

"This might be a sore subject but, what are our parents like here?" I asked

"Our parents were killed by our jack some time ago." She said "they didn't think the king had the right to take all the magic, so jack killed them. I ran and he

swore to hunt me down and kill me to."

"i'm so sorry lucy." I said

"Don't be." she said "Its not your fault."

"lets change the subject." Lucy said "So whats our plan?"

Charla pulled out a map and pointed to where we would need to go to find our friends, The capital which was a long way off, we decided to get a good nights

sleep before starting off in the morning.

**Well thats it for this chapter, check back later to find out what happens next, will the remaining members of fairy tail be strong enough to save **

**their friends from the kingdom? or will they fall victim to Edolas Jack and Erza? Find out next time. Oh and to clear things up when you see an **

**"E" before someone's name that means that it's the edlas version talking.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loyal readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was suffering from a case of college work and some writers block, but I'm back now **

**and should be updating the rest of my stories sometime soon, so stay tuned for the rest, until then here is another chapter of Fairyformers **

**Taken**

**Chapter 3**

It was late at night, I couldn't sleep so I went out into the living room of our hotel room to think, when I got out there I saw E lucy staring out the window.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked

"Jack!" She said jumping "Don't do that you scared me and from the looks of you, you're having trouble sleeping yourself.."

"Sorry. Yeah just thinking." I said

"About what?" E Lucy asked

"Lucy I need you to tell me something about the me here." I said

"Okay What?" She asked

"Did his personality just one day change from good to evil? or was he always like you described? a murderer."

"He was different once." She said sadly "But one day he changed got more distant and hostile, then one day he just kills our parents and tells me to run so he

could hunt me down later, but why do you ask?"

"Because I think that your brother has become a prisoner in his own mind." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Jack has split personality disorder." I explained "It occurs when a person goes through something incredibly tragic and their mind can't accept that it happened,

so to deal with that the persons mind creates a separate personality. Usually the personality is the exact opposite of the original."

"How do you know so much about it?" She asked

"I used to have it, until with my friends help I was able to destroy the other personality." I said

"Do you remember what the tragic experience was?" E Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes, When I was eight, a year after my mom had found me, I had a friend named May," I explained, "One day we were playing in the park at jasper when all of

a sudden an out of control semi truck came barreling towards us, May pushed me out of the way but got hit. I saw her get crushed by the tires."

"I'm so sorry." E lucy said.

"It's ok." I answered "Going back to your jack, my guess is that since everything here is like the reverse of earthland, since I beat my other personality…"

"My Jack lost." Lucy finished

"Yes." I said "So my guess is that jack is being held captive within his mind and can only watch as the other personality does those horrible things."

"My God." E lucy said tearing up "I never even considered that."

"Its okay." I said pulling her into a hug, "But don't worry I'm not going to let things stay like this."

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"I'm going to find him, get in his head and help him take down the other personality." I said

"Are you sure you can?" She asked with her eyes still heavy with tears.

"Not 100%." I said "But I'll do everything in my power to save him."

"Thank you jack." E Lucy said.

"your welcome now I think its time we both got some sleep." I said hugging her.

"Yeah." She said "See you in the morning."

But we didn't see her in the morning it seemed that she had wrote a note and left in the middle of the night and lucy was really mad at her edolas counterpart

for leaving like that, she ranted the whole time we were travelling. We reached the capital city and knew we couldn't just walk up and knock on the palace door,

but Charla revealed that she somehow knew a secret way in, through an old mine and so we went there.

Natsu tried to eat some fire to regain his magic but that didn't work so we still had to rely on me and lucy for protection. we got to the center and immediately I

knew something was wrong suddenly we were all covered in some strange white sticky substance and when I tried to burn it off with the hand I managed to

keep free, I found that I couldn't use my magic. From out of the shadows came five guards, and the edolas versions of Erza and myself.

"Well what do you know." E Jack said with disgust. "The rumors are true, looks like we caught the earthland versions of myself and my sister."

"I've met your sister." I said "She said I looked just like you."

"It appears that my idiotic sister is right about that." He said smiling.

"Well there is one big difference." I said

"What's that?" He asked smiling "As if I don't know."

"I've still got all my teeth." I stated smiling.

"I'm not missing any teeth." He said confused.

Right after he said that I used my free hand to punch him square in the mouth which as I predicted knocked one of his teeth out. "YOU ARE NOW!" I said

After I did that he punched my face into the ground which caused everything to go black. When I woke up I saw that Wendy, Natsu and I were chained big

stones.

"Whats going on?" I said groggily.

"Jack you're awake!" Wendy said happily

"Whats going on is we're going to siphon off your dragon slayer magic to power our ultimate weapon." E Erza said

"I'm not a dragon slayer." I said

"But you can use dragon slaying magic, so we can use you." E Jack said appearing next to erza smiling.

"I see I knocked out one of your front teeth." I said smirking.

"Consider this pay back." E Jack said

"You know Lucy told me other things about you that helped me realize something." I said

"really what." He asked

"You're not jack." I stated

"What are you saying this man is an imposter?" E Erza said raising her sword to my throat. "How dare you!"

"No." I said ignoring the sword. "I'm saying that he is an evil personality created when the jack of this world went through an incredibly traumatic experience

and couldn't accept that it actually happened. After you were created, you quickly took control of the body and have been controlling it ever since. Isn't that

right?"

"I'm impressed." E Jack said. "So does this mean you have another personality as well? I'd love to meet him."

"Sorry but he's gone." I said "I got rid of him. and I'll do the same to you."

"Oh really?" He laughed

"Yep, I know jack can hear me in there and just so you know jack, I'm going to set you free, I promised your sister." I said my eyes full of determination.

"Jack will never be free, I'm in control now and forever." E jack said getting right in my face "Begin the siphoning process."

and it was then that horrible agonizing pain was spread through every cell of my body, I couldn't contain my screams "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Thats it for this chapter, hope you liked it, and hopefully if my workload isn't too heavy, I'll update my other stories this week.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well people, I'm back, sorry for not updating for so long but I was drowning in an ocean of college work, but now I'm home and ready to continue, I'll try to update all my stories today and tomorrow, but for now here is another chapter of Fairyformers Taken.**

**Chapter 4**

The pain was more intense than anything I've ever felt, but through it all I could still here E Jack laughing his head off at my pain.

"HA HA HA!" He said "How are you going to save jack if you can't even save yourself?"

"AHHHH!" Was all I could say, I was in so much pain that I couldn't form a coherent word.

"My my." E jack said. "It sounds like you and your friends are in a lot of pain. I bet that the pathetic little girl dies first."

"Enjoy this while you can." I managed to say through the pain, "Because when I get down from here, I'm going to put you through pain ten thousand times worse."

"Thats impossible." E Erza said.

"ha ha ha." I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" E Erza asked.

"Impossible?" I said "Only someone with a tragic lack of imagination would dare use such a vulgar word, We deal with magic my dear, we live in the world of impossible."

"Be that as it may." She said "You will all perish for our glorious kingdom, and with the magic gained from you and the giant lacrima made from your friends, we will destroy the exceeds and then absorb all the magical energy from Earthland."

"You know recently we picked up two more world sin another dimension with high magical energy within their cores." E jack said "Erza remind me what were those worlds called?"

"Cybertron and Earth." E Erza said.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TOUCH THOSE WORLDS!" I yelled.

"I'm impressed." E Jack said "all that pain plus draining your magic and you're still conscious."

"So you know of those worlds?" E Erza said smiling

Before I could answer there was a loud explosion from down the hall and Erza and jack both ran out to see what was going on. Next thing I knew, The power was disabled and I was being lowered to the ground by Arcee, Lucy was busy getting natsu down while gray got wendy.

"Arcee." I growned

"Don't talk jack." Arcee said pressing a red pill towards my lips. "Take this it will replenish the magic you've lost."

"arcee listen." I said "They said that they were going to use the magic they absorbed from us to destroy the exceeds, and then absorb all the magic from earthland."

"Oh no." Lucy said "We've got to stop them!"

"Thats not all." I said

"What else jack?" Arcee asked

"They said that they detected two more worlds with high levels of magic concentrated at their cores." I said

"What worlds jack?" Gray asked

"Cybertron. and earth." I said.

"What?!" Arcee said "they're going to destroy cybertron and earth?"

"They're gonna try." Natsu said Punching his fist into the ground. "We're gonna stop them and save everyone."

Your right natsu." I said "we need to go now!"

We began running down the hall and natsu being the guy he is ran ahead of us to find the knights to beat up, but suddenly he ran back past us like the devil himself was chasing him.

"Natsu what's wrong?" I asked

"RUN THEIRS TWO MONSTERS BATTLING, ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" He yelled and kept on running.

"monsters?" Arcee asked looking at me.

After thinking for a little bit it came to me. "he must mean erza."

"Erza battling erza?" Gray said, as a look of pure terror came over all our faces except arcee.

"Whats the big deal we should go help her." She said starting to go in that direction.

"NO WAY ARCEE!"I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "IT WE GET IN THAT FIGHT WE'LL ALL END UP DEAD!"

"Jack's right arcee." Gray said running beside us. "We don't want to be anywhere near that fight."

"If you're all sure." Arcee said still unconvinced As we continued to make our way towards the exit we were stopped by an explosion, Looking behind it we all saw E jack.

"you escaped?" He said

"Thats right and now its payback time!" I said "Lighting ball!" a ball made of lighting blasted out of my left hand and shot towards, E jack but he pulled out his axe which absorbed it,

"What?!" I said.

"My axe can absorb all types of magical attacks." He said "And thats not all. DOUBLE POWER LIGHTNING BALL!" After he said that he shot a lighting at us only this one was twice as big as the one I shot.

"LIGHTING SHIELD!" I said quickly putting up a barrier.

"My axe absorbs all magic fired at it and can release it at twice its original power." He said "You're all doomed!"

"Guys go that way." I said pointing down the hallway to the left "I'll handle him."

"Are you sure jack?" Natsu asked

"Yep you guys keep going." I said "I'll fight him."

"You mean we'll fight him" Arcee said shifting her hands to blasters. "I'm not letting you fight him alone jack, june would never let me hear the end of it."

"alright partner." I said "Lets do this!" With that Arcee and I charged at my Edolas counterpart, prepared to do whatever it took to defeat him.

**Cliffhanger, Well hope you liked it, and I sould be updating my other stories soon, so stay tuned. Also I've received a lot of requests to do Jackson Darby King of the Night, so I may be doing that after I finish one of my other stories.**

**Until we meet again! **

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again time for another chapter of Fairyformers, for those of you wondering, I'm gonna stop after the tournament arc, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

We had been battling for what seemed like hours, and all three of us were exhausted. But no matter what we tried arcee and I couldn't get a clear hit on E Jack. But he had a hard time hitting us to.

"I must say you two are very good." E Jack said

"You're not to bad yourself." I said

"Jack this isn't working." arcee said "We need to find a way to end this."

"Your right Cee." I said "well haven't tried this yet. BOULDER BLAST!"

A huge boulder erupted out of the ground and shot straight towards E Jack, but instead of absorbing it into his axe he side stepped it and dodged.

"Thats it." I said "Arcee get behind me. I have an idea. get behind me."

"What are you two up to?" E Jack asked.

"Yeah jack what are you doing?" Arcee asked

"Watch and see." I said smiling. then I slammed my fists into the ground and shouted "ROCK WAVE!"

Huge boulders shot out of the ground and flew towards E Jack. But instead of his axe absorbing them, he dodged them and thats when I knew I had him.

"Ha!" I said "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" arcee asked.

"arcee think." I said "he said his axe absorbs all magic attacks right?"

"Yeah." arcee said

"So then why didn't he absorb my rock wave?" I asked

"oh." Arcee said realizing what I was getting at. "He can only absorb magic attacks that are made of energy."

"Exactly." I said.

"What are you two whispering about?" E jack said

"We've got you now." I said. "we know how to beat you."

"Oh really?" E jack said.

"Yep." I said then placing my hands on the ground I shouted. "IRON EARTH JAVELIN!" and huge pointed columns of earth erupted from the ground and shot straight at E Jack

"He managed to slice some of them but he still got hit with a few which knocked him back through a wall.

"But how?" E jack said "My axe should have absorbed your magic attack?"

"I noticed something while we were fighting." I said "While your axe did absorb all of my lighting and arcee's energon blasts, you didn't absorb the boulder I threw at you. Why didn't you just have your axe absorb it and send it back at us? answer you couldn't. Your axe can only absorb energy attacks not attacks that use physical objects."

"So you've figured it out." E Jack said. "Doesn't mean you'll win." after he said that he started spinning his axe, which in turn shot out streams of energy, he thought that it would be a surprise attack but the place where we were standing was deserted.

"What?!" E jack said shocked.

"Over here." I said and he turned to see us standing behind him.

"How did you?" He said

"Simple. You see while you were just blasting away at us trying to destroy us, I was analyzing your movements." I said "your reaction time, muscle movement, and even the way you stand when you use your different techniques, I know it all. For example, whenever you use the attack you just used your left leg tenses and you shift your head to the side ever so slightly."

"Is there a point to this?" E jack said getting angry.

"Yep." Arcee said smiling. "we now know your moves better then you do."

"What impossible!" E Jack said getting ready to attack us again.

"Oh no?" I said smirking, "You are about to slash your axe through the air which will create a huge wave of energy that you hope will slice us in two."

"Wha?" He said shifting to do another attack.

"Now you'll start spinning your axe over your head which will cause energy to shoot high into the air and then come raining down on us." Arcee said with a bored expression.

"But how?" E jack said looking scared.

"I told you we know what you're going to do before you do." I said "You can't win."

"I-I-I" was all E jack could say before I punched him in the face so hard it knocked him out.

"Nice jack." arcee said.

"Thanks Cee." I said "come on lets find Erza."

"What about him?" Arcee said pointing to E jack.

"Tie him up and take him with us." I said "No use leaving him here."

Alright." Arcee said.

As we made our way through the castle we found Erza who had managed to beat her Edolas Version.

"what now?" I asked "we still need a way to stop them from destroying the exceeds."

"I have an idea." Erza said holding up her counterpart.

Erza's idea was brilliant, it consisted of taking out edolas versions place and holding the king hostage. Which actually worked perfectly. until he decided to start yelling at his shoulders to fire the cannon anyway. The process of yelling between him and Erza lasted a good ten minutes until Our edolas versions blasted through a wall So naturally we had to retreat. We hopped on some huge flying legion which is some sort of creature controlled by someone named coco and managed to escape but we couldn't stop the cannon from firing at the lacrima island, which in turn started to fall towards extalia, the exceeds home.

"We have to do something." I said It was then that I noticed all the exceeds flying towards the island, attempting to push it back. "Looks like they have the right idea but they're not strong enough."

"We need to help them." Erza said

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Just do what their doing!" I said "Coco get this thing down there!

"Right!" she said Just as the island made contact with extalia, we all began pushing it back it seemed hopeless, but still we pushed and pushed until finally it started to move backwards. Then suddenly the lacrima disappeared and we knew that everyone was safe back in earthland.

Unfortunately our victory was short lived because out of nowhere a huge blast of magical energy killed the legion we were riding. When we looked to see where the blast came from we saw two more legions on one was Edolas Erza and on the other was Edolas Jack.

Arcee and I landed the ground while erza landed on one of the flying islands with her counterpart.

"Arcee go find lucy and the others." I said when my counterpart landed

"But jack I can't leave you with him." Arcee said

"Arcee Please just go help lucy." I said

"Jack I can't transform when I'm this size." Arcee said "I need you to change me back."

"Alright Cee." I said and performed the spell, but the second I did and Arcee reverted to her normal size, she was hit by a huge blast of energy which put a huge hole right through where her stomach would be if she were human. As she collapsed I turned to see my edolas counterpart standing there with a satisfied grin on his face.

"One down." He said "One to go."

**Huge cliffhanger. Will arcee survive or will she perish? You need to wait and see in the next chapter of Fairyformers Taken**

**Until we meet again! **

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers it's time for the final chapter of Fairyformers Taken. Will Jack be able to save arcee and Edolas Jack? will he ever get home? find out now!**

**Chapter 6**

"ARCEE!" I yelled as she hit the ground, turning around I saw my Edolas counterpart standing there holding his axe out with a evil grin on his face.

"One down. One to go." He said

I looked from him too arcee a few times before I threw up a shield around arcee and myself so I could take a look at her.

"arcee look at me." I said frantically putting my hands on her face.

"Jack?" Arcee said weakly coughing up energon.

Yeah its me cee." I said "I'm going to save you."

"Jack." arcee said painfully "Not even ratchet can fix this."

"Arcee your forgetting." I said with a weak smile. "I have magic."

"But jack." Arcee started to say.

"Arcee don't talk just do exactly as I say." I said gathering up an orb of power in my hands.

"What are you going to do?" Arcee asked

"Just open your spark chamber." Jack said

"But jack-" arcee started

"Please cee." I said "Its the only way to save you."

"But what are you going to do?" She asked

"I'm going to implant this lacrima in it." I said as I completed the lacrima, it was an orb about the size of a globe. "This might heal you."

"Might?" arcee said jokingly. "Not very reassuring jack"

"Well its better then won't." I said smiling as she opened her spark chamber. it was in a word beautiful, blues, reds and greens swirling around in a sphere, but the light was fading. Fast. So I worked fast. I carefully placed the sphere within her chamber and the result was almost immediate. Her spark seemed to burst back to life, and the hole in her stomach healed in a flash of light.

Arcee blinked not believing it. The pain was gone, she was healed, and she felt better than ever felt before.

"Thank you jack." She said.

"Any time cee." I said "Now get to everyone I'll beat him."

"but jack." arcee said.

"Arcee please." I said "Don't argue with me. This is something I have to do."

"Alright jack but first I have to get past him." She pointed at my Edolas counterpart who was currently bashing on the shield with his axe.

"I'll handle him just go." I said and with that I lowered the shield just as arcee transformed and took off like a rocket.

"Your friend was wise to run." E Jack said

"She's not running." I said "I sent her to help our sisters."

"they'll need all the help they can get." E jack said before suddenly appearing in front of me and grabbing my neck.

"But. How?" I choked out.

"New shoes." He said "I didn't get a chance to use them in our last battle but now I can. And thats not all I got." He said taking a set of chains from his pocket. he clamped them to my neck and wrists and I was drawn back and smashed into a wall.

"now I think its time I ended this." He said strolling up to me. "any last words?"

"Yes." I said. "JACK LISTEN TO ME! I HAD ANOTHER PERSONALITY AS WELL, JUST LIKE THE ONE YOU NOW HAVE CONTROLLING YOUR BODY! BUT I REALIZED THAT SINCE I **CREATED** HIM I HAD THE POWER TO GET RID OF HIM TO. YOU HAVE THAT POWER AS WELL."

"Enough." E Jack said as he proceeded to pound me deeper into the wall.

"JACK YOU CREATED HIM, SO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY HIM TO." I yelled as he continued to beat me. "YOU HAVE TO OTHERWISE HE'LL CONTINUE TO HURT PEOPLE. HE'LL HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE HE'LL HURT **YOUR SISTER**!"

"I've had it with your talk." E jack said taking out his axe and swinging it at my neck. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Just as the axe was about to connect with my neck, it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that E jack was standing there frozen.

"I knew he could do it." I said as he dropped his axe and clutched his head.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" He yelled

"Isn't it obvious?" I said "the person you stole that mind from is angry and he wants. it. back."

"NO!" E Jack yelled. "HE CAN'T BEAT ME! HE'S WEAK, HE'S PATHETIC, HE'S-"

"The one who created you in the first place." I said breaking the chains. "and that means he has the power to **un**create you."

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" He yelled clutching his head before he collapsed.

I quickly got on my hands and knees and checked him out, being the son of a nurse, has its advantages.

"what happened?" E jack said coming to.

"You beat your other personality and freed yourself. that's what happened." I said.

"thank you." E jack said "Without you I don't know what would have happened."

"you would have figured it out eventually." I smiled while supporting him on my shoulder. "Now come on, lets go reunite you with your sister. you've got a lot to catch up on."

"I don't know if I can." E jack said. "I've caused so much pain. I'm not sure I can face that past."

Instead of talking I just punched him in the head.

""Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing the top of his head.

"It doesn't matter." I said "its in the past."

"Well yeah but it still hurts." He said.

"Oh yes the past can hurt." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"But the way I see it you can either run from it. or learn from it." I said and swung another punch at him which he dodged. "HA! you see? so what are you going to do?" (Lion King)

"I'm going to face my past." He said

"That's what I thought." I said smiling. "Now lets go."

after a while we determined that it was taking too long so we opted for me to just fly us there, when we got there however the guild told us that Lucy had gone into town due to a commotion. When we got there we saw Natsu and Mystogan fighting.

"What is he doing?" E Jack asked.

"He's creating a hero." I said

"what?" he asked.

"Natsu knows that since your magic is disappearing, your world will need a hero to lead it, so by becoming a villain for Mystogan to defeat, Mystogan will become the hero to lead your world." I said

"Oh." E Jack said.

JACK!" we bother heard turning around, we saw arcee, gray, and both lucy's who came right up to us. E lucy looked from me to jack expecting something, but instead I just smiled and nodded. after that her eyes filled with tears and she ran forward and embraced her brother who in turn broke down in tears.

"Now that's a good site." I said

"Thank you." E Lucy said jumping up and giving me a bone breaking hug. "How did you do it?"

"I reminded jack that since he created the evil personality in the first place, he had the power to get rid of him." I said smiling.

"Lucy." E jack said." I'm sorry I couldn't stop the other me from doing all those horrible things."

"Its okay jack. E Lucy said.

Just then Lucy, arcee, and myself started glowing and we began to lift up into the sky.

"What's happening?!" Lucy asked

"We're being taken along with the magic!" I said

"I'm so scared." E Cana said "Whatever will become of us now?"

"You're asking me like I've got some kind of answer?" E Juvia said

"Try not to worry about it you guys." Gray said "It takes a hell of a lot more to make a real guild trust me."

"Its all about friendship." he said placing his fist over his fairy tail mark. "Thats the heart of a guild."

"He's right." I said "Lucy remember what I told you? Humans on earth never had magic but we're getting along just fine. and I have a feeling you'll all do fine to."

"and jack." I said looking down at my Edolas counterpart. "Take good care of your sister, and make sure you join fairy tail."

"I will." E jack said putting his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Thank you for everything!"

"One final thing." I said "even though your magic **power** is gone there is still magic everywhere if you know where and how to look for it."

"I have a feeling we'll find it." E jack said looking at Lucy. "Oh and jack."

"Yeah?" I asked

"Take this!" He said throwing his axe at me. "I have a feeling you'll need it in the future."

"I'll take good care of it." I said smiling down at them.

With that we passed through the portal and landed back in Earthland. It turns out that all the exceeds were sucked through along with us, and a girl named Lisanna, who explained how she was really from Earthland but somehow got sucked through the anima and wound up in Edolas. after a long night of partying and laughing at the fact that Edolas Natsu was a total wimp we all slept in the guild the next morning, we had a huge surprise.

It turns out the lacrima I implanted within arcee did more than just heal her, it also allows her to change her size at will. Not only can she grow and shrink, but she can also grown and shrink certain parts of her body, like her arms and legs to basically squash adversaries, and since she could use magic, I asked if she wanted to join the guild which she accepted. she shrunk down to human size and had a pink fairy tail emblem placed on her right shoulder. A few hours later mom and the rest of team prime showed up demanding answers. which we gave them.

In the evening, mom, Lucy, and the rest of team prime were all at my house. I decided to gave them a big announcement.

"mom." I said

"Yes jack?" She asked

"You know that I've only got two years of high school left, right?" I said

"Yes jack." mom said smiling, "Just think, soon you'll be in college."

"Thats just it mom." I said

"What's it jack?" Arcee asked

"I've done a lot of thinking and I've decided this." I said "I've decided that after high school, I'm going to live here."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison.

"What do you mean jack?" Mom asked

"Mom." I said "I belong on this world, I can't live on two, we both know that. I'd have to pick one or the other. I pick this one."

"Jack what about college?" Mom said

"Mom you don't need a college education when you work in a guild." I said "In fact. you don't even need a high school education. But I'm going to finish high school."

"But jack." mom said

"Mom." I said placing my hands on her shoulder. "This world is my home. I belong in a world of magic not science."

"Your right." She said "But promise me you'll come to visit."

"I will." I said "And I'll give you something so you can visit whenever you want. You'll always have a home here to mom."

"I'd like that jack." Mom said hugging me "I'd like that."

**Well that's it for Fairyformers Taken. Next ark is called Fairyformers S-Class! Can't wait. **

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
